elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Livana Argent
|powers = |skills = Abilities, Intellect, Thieving|weapon = Abilities|strength = Speed|weakness = Strength|quote2 = “The unseen enemy is always the most fearsome.”|file2 = QoS - Livana (2).jpg|file size2 = 170px|bedroom = Dorm 7|possessions = Her Diary, Her Teddy Bear|likes = Looking Pretty, Being centre-of-attention|dislikes = Her family blaming her for stuff, Being alone|colour = Pale blue|music = Pop|food = Yogurt|animal = Dragons|book = Historical Fictions|quote3 = “The things I do for love.”|drink = Anything alcoholic|song = It changes every week|movie = None|sport = Swimming|model = Ashley Benson|gender = Female|eye = Blue-Gray|hair = Blonde|height = Tall for age|weight = Underweight|ethnicity = Caucasian|hand = Right|shoe = Bigger than average|voice = Mezzo-Soprano|body = Slim|mental = Stable-ish|disorders = None|medical = None|more images = QoS - Livana (1).jpg QoS - Livana (2).jpg QoS - Livana (3).jpg QoS - Livana (4).jpg QoS - Livana (5).jpg QoS - Livana (6).jpg QoS - Livana (7).jpg QoS - Livana (8).jpg QoS - Livana (9).jpg QoS - Livana (10).jpg QoS - Livana (11).jpg QoS - Livana (12).jpg QoS - LivanaGIF1.gif QoS - LivanaGIF2.gif QoS - LivanaGIF3.gif QoS - LivanaGIF4.gif QoS - LivanaGIF5.gif QoS - LivanaGIF6.gif |mother = Queen Argent|father = King Argent|siblings = Julian Argent, Jessamine Argent, etc.|earliest = Her father reading about history to her|best = Her 12th birthday|kiss = She can't remember|love = She believes that she has never felt "true love"|nicknames = Livia (friends only - sometimes used by her older siblings), Livie (family only), Liv (everyone)|flaw = Superficial, Proud, Troublemaker, Can't see own Mistakes|fears = Autophobia - fear of being left alone|hobbies = Stealing, Reading about History|motto = Never use your own money, especially when mama and papa are loaded|won't = Turn her back on family (she'll anger them, hurt them, steal from them, but she will NEVER leave them)|admires = Her mother|influenced = Her father|crisis = Annoyance, Stays clear from Leadership, Usually smartarse to leader|problems = By acting out|change = Very, very, badly - unless change is in her favour|alignment = Chaotic Good|file3 = QoS - Livana (3).jpg|file size3 = 170px|quote4 = “Some gave me soft words and some blunt, some made excuses, some promises, some only lied. In the end words are just wind.”|bad = Loose fingers (steals subconsciously), Extremely jumpy, Bites lips|sleep = According to one of her younger siblings, Lavina gives "lectures" in her sleep; Is also an extremely deep sleeper|attitude = Rude|talents = Annoying people (especially her siblings)|social = When she tries, she has excellent social skills|cheated = Probably, but she is convinced she's never been in an exclusive relationship|strangers = Bratty, Spoiled, Smartarse|lover = All her ex's think she's like a leech - sucking the life out of them|friends = Wild, Untrustworthy around items, Extremely bratty|familyp = Royal Pain, Intelligent, Fragile|first impression = Spoiled|like most = Her intelligence and devotion|like least = Her thieving ways|history = WIP|relationships = Father: Livana is extremely close and looks up to her father, but the pair do not always see eye-to-eye. He is often angered by Livana's antics, and she is often annoyed he's placing restrictions on her. Mother: Livana is more distant from her mother, but still admires her nonetheless. Her mother is often more vocal about her agitation at Livana's behaviour, but also is the one that Livana turns to when she needs help.}} Category:Female Category:Prince/Princess Category:Lunar Users Category:16 Year Olds Category:Dorm 7 Category:Queen_of_Swords_007